


Being A Maid For Perverts

by DreamsOfPie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Bickslow as a master, F/M, Freed as a maid, Guys being gay, Laxus as a master, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfPie/pseuds/DreamsOfPie
Summary: I didn't ask for this, infact, I never even wanted this.Even worse, I have to work for these perverted men.I hate this.How the hell did I fall into this damned hell?





	1. Chapter 1

_Chatter filled the café where Mirajane and I were. The place we visited was a very popular stop by for travelers._

 

_Mirajane Strauss is the closest friend to me, besides Laxus of course. I love Mirajane, more than just friends._

 

_Mirajane laughs and shoots a smile towards me. We always tell each other jokes. She's the only one who makes me this happy. "You know, I think a few girls like you." She told me._

 

_"Yeah, I've had a few girls ask me out on a date." I reply._

 

_Mirajane leans closer across the table. "Well?" She asks, nearly knocking over our tea. I catch both cups and a waitress glares at me._

 

_"I accepted each one but I always said I was bust with jobs if they asked me again." I reply. Mirajane whacked me in the forehead._

 

_"Ow." I mumble as I rub my head. I look at her. Mirajane sat back down and sipped her tea. "Take them all on a second date. Now." She told me._

 

_"Why?" I ask her. Mirajane rolls her eyes and lean back into her chair._

 

_"For a girl to leave you alone, take her out on a second date." Mirajane giggles as she shoots me another one of her beautiful smiles._

_I place my hand over hers. She blushed and looked down at our hands. "Um, Freed. . ." Mirajane starts. I smile at her._

 

_"Mira. . . I know we've been friends for who knows how long. . ." I spoke, cutting her off._

 

_Mirajane's confused face turned cheerful. "You aren't asking me out are you?" She asks. I nod. Mirajane hugs me and repeats yes over and over._

 

_I hug her back and kiss her cheek. She quickly blushed._

 

_"I love you Freed. More than anything in this world." She told me. I press my forehead against hers._

 

_"I love you too. . ."_

 

 

God, I love that moment. The time I confessed. 

Even though it was half a year ago, I remember it as if it just happened an hour ago.

I look up at Laxus and Bickslow. "So where is this job exactly?" I ask Laxus. He didn't reply and just nudged Bickslow. 

The two were acting very strange for the past three weeks.

"I demand an answer before I get impatient." I tell Bickslow. He remained quiet before making a sharp turn into the neighborhood of the most richest people of Magnolia. 

I quickly follow and grabbed Bickslow's shoulder. "Alright. Just tell me! Now! I demand answers for my questions!" I yell at him.

Bickslow grinned and chuckled. I raise a eyebrow, I hated when he acted like this. 

Silent yet grinning idioticly.

Laxus gripped my shoulders tightly, it felt as if my bones were going to break. "No need to yell Freed." He spoke. Laxus leaned in closer to my ear. "You'll attract very unwanted attention." Laxus whispers. I look around and the families were glaring at me.

"Now, let's go." Laxus let go of my shoulder but grabbed my wrist harder than ever before. Bickslow chuckles once again and I send him a glare. 

"Quit it you two." Laxus orders and I turn my head forward while Bickslow picked up the pace. Laxus came to a halt at the largest mansion on the street. 

I blinked in confusion. "Laxus you had said the requester lived in the smallest house." I inform Laxus. 

Bickslow chuckled again before the chuckles turned into a loud laughter. 

"Oh, get it together." Bickslow tells me, holding in most of his laughter. I look over to the mailbox and see the name 'LAXUS DREYER.' imprinted onto the side.

I whip my head back to Laxus. "You own this place?!" I ask. 

Laxus nods and drags me inside. Bickslow was the last to get inside, he slammed the door and locked it. I jump and the two laugh at me. Laxus lets me go and I head to the door. 

Damn them, so what if I don't have as much money as they do? I already know and I'm working on getting more. They have no need to show off their giant mansions.

"Jerks. Dragging me here just to show off." I mumble.

Bickslow wraps his arm around my stomach and pushed me onto the top of the shoe rack. He gets inbetween my legs and hovers his chest over me. 

 

"Now now, Freed we didn't come to show off." Bickslow grins as he sticks his tongue out. He licks my cheek and grinds his crotch against mine.

My cheeks burn a deep red and I close my eyes, cringing. 

 

"We came here to make you our little maid." Bickslow informs me. I push Bickslow off and quickly pushed myself off the shelf. I crossed my arms. 

 

"No way in hell am I allowing you to make me a maid for you." I tell Laxus. 

 

Bickslow growled under his breath and charged at me before Laxus stopping him. 

 

"Bickslow." Laxus called. "We're not going to beat our maid." 

 

I quickly attempted to unlock the door but Laxus grabbed my waist and walked up the staircase. I kick around and struggled in his grip. 

Laxus opened a door and threw me onto a bed. "Wear this." He threw a dress at me. I pick it up and look at it disgusted.

"I'm not wearing this." I tell Laxus. The dress was pink and green.

Bickslow walked closer to me. "Too bad green boy. You're gonna wear it." He pushed me down and the dress was covering my face.

"Mmgh!" I choke. Bickslow quickly removed the dress. 

"Well?" He asks.

I pant and shake my head no. Instantly the dress covers my face again, straggling me. I kick Bickslow in the stomach and sat up. "I'll wear it. . . Just no more choking." I close my eyes.

Laxus yanks me to my feet and I yelp in surprise. Bickslow gave me the dress and Laxus dragged me to a small door with my name on a silver name plate. 

He opens the door and the room is smaller than the guest bedroom in my hiuse. Not to mention that it's childish.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I ain't have all day." Laxus demands. He slams the door shut and I sigh.

 

I slowly stare in the mirror than at the dress. I remove my jacket and chills were sent down my spine. 

 

"It's. . . So cold in here. . ." I shiver. 

 

I slip off my shirt and run my hands down my chest and stomach. I kinda hate my upper body. . .

 

I ignore the cold winds and push down my pants. I kick off my boots and blush. I notice a pair of green and white stripped stockings with black flats. 

I jump as a knock was heard against the door. 

 

"Hurry up I said!" Laxus yells, very annoyed. 

 

I slip on the dress and quickly hurry to put on the stockings. I stare at the shoes for 5 seconds before slipping them on.

 

As I was making adjustments to the dress, Laxus barges in, pissed. He pushed me on the bed, back facing him. Laxus pulled down the skirt and fixed the pink bow.

 

He raised his hand and I close my eyes, ready for the painful smack. He slapped his hand against the back of my head and the sound echoed in the room. 

 

Yeah, so much for "We're not going to beat our maid."

 

"Cut your hair to the appropriate length." Laxus orders. "And start doing your chores." He adds.

 

"Yes Laxu--!!" As I was responding, Laxus punched me in the face. "Have you not read the rules?!" Laxus yells at me, pointing to a metal slate bolted to the wall next to the door. 

 

"You call us Master!" Laxus yells as he yanked my hair. 

 

"Yes Master Laxus." I reply, terrified of what Laxus, the one I looked up to, had become. 

He drops me and storms out of the room. 

 

I stand up and pick up the scissors. I hold my hair as I snip the first bundle. I continue until it was all cut to the perfect length. 

 

I drop the scissors and I look down at the messy pile of hair. I tear up, Mirajane said to grow my hair out. . . And everybody else did too.

 

"Quit crying, no one's gonna see you again  anyways." Bickslow spoke, leaning against the doorframe. 

 

I look over and wipe my tears. "Shut up." I mumble

 

Bickslow growled. "God learn respect for your Masters."

 

I nod, as I grab the broom to clean the mess. I sweep and sweep hoping the man would go away. 

 

"Well?" He asks me. I knew what he wanted, an apology. I hate this, why must I do this?

 

"Yes, I'm very sorry Master Bickslow." I apologize. 

 

Bickslow pushed me against the dresser and licked up my neck. He grinds against me. I gasp and close my eyes shut.

 

This cannot be happening. . .

 

"BICKSLOW! Get down here!" Laxus yells and Bickslow grins. "You're safe. . . For now." He tells me. Bickslow smacked my ass and I blush insanely. 

I go over the rules.

 

_'Rules for being a maid_

 

_1\. Always call your owner Master_

 

_2\. Do as your Master says_

 

_3\. Never disobey your Master_

 

_4\. Always keep up with the chores_

 

_5\. Always please your Master'_

 

I cringed at the last one. 

 

Damn. . .

 

I don't want to be here. . .


	2. Chores

I throw away the strands of my green hair in the garbage. 

I hear a door slam and heavy footsteps banged against the stairs. I grab the list of chores and headed to the laundry room. The room was a complete mess, dirty clothes scattered everywhere and need I forget the disgusting garbage. 

 

I cringed and separated the clean from the dirty clothes. I threw the dirty clothes in the washer and pick up the clean clothes. Throwing them in a basket, I carry it into Laxus' room. I sort out his clothes from Bickslow's. 

 

"Why hello sexy~" Laxus coos. I turn around and blushed. I pull my skirt down, I look down.

 

_I hate being here and in this dress makes it worse. . ._

 

"No need to be shy~" Laxus smirks. He walked closer to me. He pushed me onto the master bed and lifted my skirt.

 

"N-No! L-Laxus!" I cry out. Laxus leaned closer and blew his breath onto my clothed crotch. I gasp as he bit it hard.

 

"Bad maid~ Call me Master~!" Laxus yelled me. I pant loudly and kick his back. 

 

"Jeez, you two are so horny." Bickslow laughs at us. 

 

Laxus lifted his head from my skirt. I place my hands on inbetween my legs. Laxus lifts me up onto my feet then lifts my skirt. 

 

"W-wha--?!" I yelp. I watch Bickslow bit his lip and growl sexily. 

 

I shiver. Laxus drops my skirt. Laxus than gives me a push onto the bed. 

"Hurry up with the laundry. I want dinner soon." He demands.

 

I nod. "Yes Master Laxus." I reply in a whimpering tone. 

 

Bickslow laughs as he points to me. "Aw! Look at our little maid is being shy!" He coos. Laxus whacks Bickslow in the head. 

 

"Shut it puppet sucker." Laxus told Bickslow. The blonde left the room as did the black haired man. 

 

_I can hear them. . ._

 

_Arguing like they haven't forced me into being the maid for them. . ._

 

_I hate them. . ._

 

_I could never forgive them for this. . ._

 

_Embarrassing me like this. . ._

 

_Like I'm just some worthless doll they can play with. . ._

 

_Why did my life turn this way?_

 

I shake my head and slap my cheeks. "J-just get back to work, Freed. You can finish your chores and then you can head home just like you wanted!" I whispered to myself.

 

_Heh._

 

_Like that's gonna encourage me._

 

I quickly finish putting away the laundry and search for the vacuum. "Damn. . . Where is it?!" I ask myself. 

 

"Freed! The hell are you looking for?!" Laxus yells with anger from downstairs.

 

I jump at his voice and tremble. Even when he isn't in my view, Laxus is scary as hell.

 

"Well?! Answer me Freed!" Laxus yells again.

 

"F-For the vacuum Master Laxus!" I answer. I let out a sigh, embarrassed that I studdered. Footsteps stomped throughout the mansion and grumbles of annoyance were heard. 

 

 _I knew what this meant_. 

 

"Freed you are so useless!" Laxus screams. I cover my ears and hide behind a few boxes in the closet.

 

The closet door slams open and Laxus moved a few brooms and mops around. He pulls out an expensive looking vacuum. Laxus put it aside and turned to leave. 

 

Laxus spotted me and gripped a handful of my hair, pulling me upwards. 

 

"Trying to hide, are we?!" He laughs.

 

I close my eyes and whimper. Laxus then throws me to the ground with enough strength to knock me out.

As my vision blurs and I eventually black out, I hear Laxus screaming me.

 

**"WORTHLESS MAID!"**

 

**"WEAKLING!"**

 

**"GET THE HELL UP NOW FREED!"**

 

Those were just some of the things he said. Soon enough, Laxus resorted to beatings. 

 

I felt the bottom of his shoe kick into my stomach, making me want to hurl. With each kick brought greater pain for me, my body became weak and it felt as if my bones could break at any moment.

Finally the kicks stopped.

 

_I couldn't handle it any longer._

 

Laxus picks me up by the collar of my dress. 

 

_I thought it was over. . ._

 

Laxus' fist hit my cheek, almost cracking my skull.

 

_That's definitely gonna leave a mark. . ._

 

My head hung low and Laxus slammed me against the wall. My head swings to the other direction as Laxus punched me again. 

 

_No. . ._

 

_I can feel it. . ._

 

_No more Laxus. . ._

 

My unconscious body coughs up blood before Laxus dropped my body and I hear the door slam shut. 

There wasn't a point in holding back. I let my body do what it wishes.

 

I jerk a bit as I puked on the floor. I slowly open my eye that wasn't bruised. I stare at the ground and at my vomit.

 

It was a yellowish green with a few spatters of my blood over it. 

 

_Mirajane. . ._

 

_Please. . . What do I do?_

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

_All I remember is that moment when we went on that final date. . ._

 

_"Wow! Isn't the view beautiful, Freed?" Mirajane asked, hair blowing in the wind._

 

_I nodded kissing her forehead. "Not as beautiful as you though." I replied. Mirajane giggled and sat on my lap as we watched the sunset._

 

_I hugged her from behind and she looked at me._

 

_"Thank you Freed." She told me._

_"I love you." She added_

 

_My eyes widened a tiny bit then relaxed. "I love you too. . . Forever and always." I buried my face into the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers through my hair, watching over me as if I were a child._

 

_"You're adorable. . ." She mumbled._

 

_"You're beautiful. . ." I replied. Mirajane laughed and leaned back into my chest. "Yeah I know sweetheart. You told me already." Mirajane spoke._

 

_Back then, I loved my life._

 

_But now, I hate it._

 

_All of it. . ._

 

_Just because my teammates betrayed me._

 

_And used me as a maid. . ._

 

_And for what?_

 

_For their pleasure?_

 

_For their damed fetishs?!_

 

_I want my life back with Mirajane._

 


End file.
